Missed Chance
by CeMi07
Summary: [Beware! Spoilers ahead for Episode 2!] After Kate jumped, Max felt horrible. She couldn't save her friend by herself. If only she had had her powers back then. "I could have saved her Chloe... I'm a horrible person..." [Oneshot]


[Beware! Spoilers ahead!]  
After Kate jumped, Max felt horrible. She couldn't save her friend by herself. If only she had had her powers back then. "I could have saved her Chloe... I'm a horrible person..."

Authors Note:  
Hi there. There seems to be a lack of LiS fanfictions and I just happen to have a vivid imagination about scenes that could have happened (or at least I wanted them to happen... but whatever). So here goes my first fanfiction. If the reviews are great, more will follow. If the reviews are bad, even MORE will follow, just so you know. Also I really appreciate critic, so go ahead and throw mean things at me!  
Also excuse me if you find any grammar and/or spelling errors. I tried my best to hide the- I mean erase them, but English is not my native tongue, so just deal with them. Or message me, if you want to spellcheck some of my stories, that would be just swell.  
Without further ado, I present to you: Missed Chance  
(trigger warning for depression and suicide)  
[I do not own Life is Strange nor the characters. I just love the game and enjoy the ideas of my mind who builds up some great stories... I hope...]  
Let's begin

* * *

After I got out of the principals office, and talked to Warren, he asked me where I would spend the night. The girl dorms got shut down temporarily by the police and girls still weren't allowed in the boys dorm. Everyone else got some friends to stay over or drove home to their families. But I? I had nowhere to go.  
"I will... probably stay at Chloe's place. Don't worry, I am fine."  
Warren looked concerned but nodded. He gave me a warm hug and said, that if I wanted to talk, he would be there for me. I appreciated his offer, but there were some things I just couldn't tell him. We said goodbye and I watched as he got into his dorm.  
Right now I didn't want to go to Chloe. She was in such a good mood as I got out of the car. I didn't want to bring her down, not after all she was going through with Rachel and her family right now. I didn't want her know it yet. Sooner or later she would get the news, but right now, I let her stay happy. So where to go?

"Home sweet home... or something like that."  
Chloe's secret layer was the only place I could think of going to, where I would be alone with my thoughts. No one would come here, at least I hoped so. After Frank showed up, I wasn't so sure of this places secrecy, but it would do for the moment. As I stepped in the little brick house, I lit a candle that I bought on the way here. The dim light filled the tiny room and covered the items on the table in a yellow light. some magazines and makeup, nothing from Chloe. I spotted the wristbands and picked them up. Rachel and Chloe sure had some great friendship items. Together with the writings on the wall and Chloe's stories about her, I found them to be more then just friends. Maybe someday I would ask Chloe more about their relationship, but for now I only let her tell me as much as she wanted me to tell.  
I put the bands down again and looked outside. The sun was about to go down and I would have to make myself a little something to sleep on. I discovered, that my body was a perfect fit for the little bench and used the American flag as a blanket. There even was a little, blue pillow that I could use. I told myself to get some sleep, but I just couldn't get my mind to forget what happened today.  
After all I had done, I still couldn't have saved Kate. I was in her room, looked at her cards, talked to her and made sure that she didn't do anything to sudden with the whole Nathan story. I told people to not spread the link, erased it from the mirror, but still...  
I didn't answer her phone. I didn't talk to here when she probably needed me the most. I didn't stop her as she ran away and... I let her jump.  
Tears started to form in my eyes and a quiet whimper jumped from my lips. My body began to shiver. My hand grabbed the flag and pulled it over my head.

"Max!"  
_Chloe?_ I heard her voice in the distance, then footsteps, then heavy breathing.  
"Max." Chloe stood in the doorway, her head pointed in my direction, her face covered in concern. I sat up and looked at her. She must have run quiet a distance to be so out of breath. I watched her, as she stepped inside, around the table and came directly at me.  
"What are you doing he-" She got down on her knees and hugged me. The sudden embrace silenced me and I didn't react at first.  
"Chloe?"  
"You damn idiot. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you come out here by yourself instead of coming to me? You don't have to swallow all this stupid crap up inside you, you here me? I am here for you Max, I will always be. Now quit being my superhero and start being my friend again!"  
As she spoke the last words, tears fell down my chin and I started crying. My arms now fully wrapped around Chloe, nearly crushing her in my grip. My voice filled the room as the sun slowly began to go down. The light shined trough the makeshift window and on our boddies.  
"I- I could have saved her Chloe...", I let out between a few sobs. "You know I could have. My powers, they were useless. I couldn't reverse it."  
Chloe backed up and looked me in the eyes, brushing her thumb across my cheeks to wipe away the tears. Her warm touch felt nice against my could skin and I placed one hand over hers, gripping it firmly. After a few seconds I spoke again. "It was my fault. I let her jump. I couldn't convince her to live on, to fight for her rights and be strong. I wasn't there for her as a friend... I'm a horrible person."  
"Max..." Chloe pulled me closer, giving me a kiss on my forehead. She wrapped her arms around me once more, placing one hand behind my head and stroking me gently.  
"You are _not_ a horrible person. You did everything you could to save her, but it was her own decision in the end. Don't make yourself responsible for what happened. You can't save everyone, Max, even if you have superpowers..."  
Her words hurt, but I know she was right. Even If I have saved Chloe two times by now, I couldn't do the same for Kate. It showed me, that my powers weren't endless. They had limits. I had limits. I can't be everyone's hero.

On that night we hold each other the whole time, assuring each other that, whatever would happen, we would be there for each other... always.


End file.
